sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
11'09"01 September 11
}} | runtime = 135 minutes | country = United Kingdom, France, Egypt, Japan, Mexico, United States, Iran | language = Spanish, English, French, Arabic, Hebrew, Persian, French Sign Language | budget = | gross = }} 11'09"01 September 11 is a 2002 international film composed of 11 contributions from different filmmakers, each from a different country. Each gave their own vision of the events in New York City during the September 11 attacks, in a short film of 11 minutes, 9 seconds, and one frame. The original concept and production of the film were by French producer Alain Brigand. It has been released internationally with several different titles, depending on the language. It is listed in the Internet Movie Database as 11'09"01 - September 11, while in French, it is known as 11 minutes 9 secondes 1 image and in Persian as 11-e-Septambr. Directors * Samira Makhmalbaf (segment "Iran") *:In this segment, young Afghan schoolchildren discuss the Twin Towers' collapse. Makhmalbaf has said, "When they asked me to talk about 11 September, I thought the whole world had representation except for Afghanistan, so I decided I would be their representative and tell it from their point of view. I didn't want to make it too judgmental. I wanted it to be innocent, through the eyes of the children." * Claude Lelouch (segment "France") * Youssef Chahine (segment "Egypt") * Danis Tanović (segment "Bosnia-Herzegovina") * Idrissa Ouedraogo (segment "Burkina Faso") * Ken Loach (segment "United Kingdom") *:This segment features Pablo, a Chilean singer-songwriter exiled in London, writing a letter to the American people condemning the terrorist attacks and telling the story of Salvador Allende's government and the tragic consequences of Chile's own 9/11. * Alejandro González Iñárritu (segment "Mexico") * Amos Gitaï (segment "Israel") * Mira Nair (segment "India") * Sean Penn (segment "United States of America") * Shohei Imamura (segment "Japan") Awards At the 2002 Venice Film Festival, the film received the UNESCO Award and Ken Loach's segment was the winner of the FIPRESCI Prize for Best Short Film. Producers * Alain Brigand (artistic producer) * Jacques Perrin * Nicolas Mauvernay * Tania Zazulinsky (segment "France") * Gabriel Khoury (segment "Egypt") * Marianne Khoury (segment "Egypt") * Čedomir Kolar (segment "Bosnia-Herzegovina") * Nicolas Cand (segment "Burkina Faso") * Rebecca O'Brien (segment "United Kingdom") * Alejandro González Iñárritu (segment "Mexico") * Gustavo Santaolalla (segment "Mexico") * Laurent Truchot (segment "Israel") * Lydia Dean Pilcher (segment "India") * Jon C. Scheide (segment "United States of America") * Catherine Dussart (segment "Japan") * Nobuyuki Kajikawa (segment "Japan") * Masamichi Sawada (segment "Japan") * Masato Shinada (segment "Japan") Writers * Samira Makhmalbaf (segment "Iran") * Claude Lelouch (segment "France") * Pierre Uytterhoeven (segment "France") * Youssef Chahine (segment "Egypt") * Danis Tanović (segment "Bosnia-Herzegovina") * Idrissa Ouedraogo (segment "Burkina Faso") * Paul Laverty (segment "United Kingdom") * Ken Loach (segment "United Kingdom") * Vladimir Vega (segment "United Kingdom") * Alejandro González Iñárritu (segment "Mexico") * Amos Gitaï (segment "Israel") * Marie José Sanselme (segment "Israel") * Sabrina Dhawan (segment "India") * Sean Penn (segment "United States of America") * Daisuke Tengan (segment "Japan") Music * Alexandre Desplat (title music) * Mohammad-Reza Darvishi (segment "Iran") * Manu Dibango (segment "Burkina Faso") * Salif Keita (segment "Burkina Faso") * Vladimir Vega (segment "United Kingdom") * Osvaldo Golijov (segment "Mexico") * Gustavo Santaolalla (segment "Mexico") * Michael Brook (segment "United States of America") * Heitor Pereira (segment "United States of America") * Tarō Iwashiro (segment "Japan") Cinematography * Ebrahim Ghafori (segment "Iran") * Pierre-William Glenn (segment "France") * Mohsen Nasr (segment "Egypt") * Mustafa Mustafić (segment "Bosnia-Herzegovina") * Luc Drion (segment "Burkina Faso") * Nigel Willoughby (segment "United Kingdom") * Peter Hellmich (segment "United Kingdom") * Jorge Müller Silva (segment "United Kingdom") * Yoav Kosh (segment "Israel") * Declan Quinn (segment "India") * Samuel Bayer (segment "United States of America") * Masakazu Oka (segment "Japan") * Toshihiro Seino (segment "Japan") Editing * Mohsen Makhmalbaf (segment "Iran") * Stéphane Mazalaigue (segment "France") * Rashida Abdel Salam (segment "Egypt") * Monique Rysselinck (segment "Bosnia-Herzegovina") * Julia Gregory (segment "Burkina-Faso") * Jonathan Morris (segment "United Kingdom") * Alejandro González Iñárritu (segment "Mexico") * Robert Duffy (segment "Mexico") * Kim Bica (segment "Mexico") * Kobi Netanel (segment "Israel") * Allyson C. Johnson (segment "India") * Jay Cassidy (segment "United States of America") * Hajime Okayasu (segment "Japan") Distributors * Bac Films (2002) (France) (theatrical) * BIM (2002) (Italy) (all media) * Alfa Films (2003) (Argentina) (theatrical) * Atrix Films (2002) (Germany) (all media) * Bir Film (2003) (Turkey) (theatrical) * Empire Pictures Inc. (2003) (USA) (all media) * Europa Filmes (2003) (Brazil) (all media) * Frenetic Films (2002) (Switzerland) (theatrical) * Movienet (2002) (Germany) (theatrical) * Scanbox Entertainment Finland Oy (2006) (Finland) (DVD) * Tohokushinsha Film Corp. (2003) (Japan) (theatrical) References External links * *''11'09"01 September 11'' at Allmovie * * * Category:2002 films Category:Anthology films Category:American films Category:British films Category:Egyptian films Category:French films Category:Iranian films Category:Japanese films Category:Mexican films Category:Arabic-language films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:French Sign Language films Category:Hebrew-language films Category:Persian-language films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Films scored by Michael Brook Category:Films scored by Alexandre Desplat Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films based on the September 11 attacks Category:Films directed by Youssef Chahine Category:Films directed by Amos Gitai Category:Films directed by Alejandro González Iñárritu Category:Films directed by Shohei Imamura Category:Films directed by Claude Lelouch Category:Films directed by Ken Loach Category:Films directed by Samira Makhmalbaf Category:Films directed by Mira Nair Category:Films directed by Idrissa Ouedraogo Category:Films directed by Sean Penn Category:Films directed by Danis Tanović Category:Screenplays by Alejandro González Iñárritu Category:Screenplays by Sabrina Dhawan